Morning After
by Animecherryblossem33
Summary: Hakutaku always manages to get himself into the worst situations after a night out drinking. This is just one of those many mornings after. HnR ficlet. Hoozuki/Hakutaku


**A/N:** Hey everyone! I noticed a serious lack of HnR FanFiction so I decided to donate to the cause because really, who doesn't love these idiots?! Hope you all like this ficlet and I might write more if I'm inspired enough this weekend. =P As always R&R beautiful people and enjoy! =)

**Warning: **M/M relations and suggestive themes.

**Based off this lovely work:** art/after-437602473

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Morning After**

Hakutaku woke up, as usual, with a splitting head-ache. _Ugh. What happened last night…?_ His mind was still fogged by the alcohol from the night before and his memory was hazy. As he attempted to sit up without causing himself anymore pain he noticed two things as the world around him stabilized. First, this was most definitely not his room – it was far too dark and far too dreary- and second, his lower back was extremely sore. As he held his aching head and looked around a little more, it wasn't difficult to piece together the events of the previous evening and he went pale. _Not again!_ He thought. This was the fifth time that month that he had ended up in bed with the same person. Now, this wouldn't exactly be a bad thing if he wasn't supposed to hate said person, which he vehemently claimed he did. When his eyes finally adjusted to the terrible lighting within the room, he could make out a sleeping figure beside him who, not to his surprise, turned out to be Hell's second in command. The mythical Chinese beast scowled. He glared at the face of the disheveled black-haired demon beside him and wished desperately that looks could kill. Hoozuki was a mess. His hair was sticking up at odd angels, his breath still smelled of alcohol, he was drooling, and finally, something that made Hakutaku both blush and rejoice, there were bright red claw marks running from Hoozuki's shoulder to his elbow. Hakutaku was almost proud that some of the wounds he inflicted had caused bloodshed and most importantly, they hadn't healed yet. _Hah. Serves you right Ghibli freak._ As Hakutaku celebrated his small victory–because after all Hoozuki didn't have to deal with the literal, pain in the ass, he had to after their little drunken encounters–he noticed the faint glare of a mirror to his side. He turned slightly in its direction and let out a shrill scream. His entire neck and back were littered with kiss marks, with an excessive amount at the base of his neck. He nearly woke up the entirety of Hell when he discovered a very pronounced and deep bite mark on his right shoulder, there was no way that it wouldn't leave a terrible bruise. As he fumed and mumbled quiet curses of, _bastard, _to himself every time his eyes landed on a different hickey, the man beside him stirred.

"Oy, don't you have any consideration for other people?" The demon grumbled, tiredly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up.

In his anger Hakutaku felt no need to restrain his voice, "That's what I should be asking you, you demonic bastard! Who the hell told you it was okay to leave this many marks on a person?! And look, look at this bite-mark, mythical beast or not, this won't go away for weeks!" He gesticulated wildly as he complained about his once unmarred skin and made a show of proving his accusations by pointing at every mark the other had put on his body as best he could.

When he was done his head-ache came back full force and he regretted all the yelling he had done.

"I'm not really sure I see the problem. Considering all those women you sleep with, aren't you always covered in hickey's you womanizing cow?" Hoozuki defended, glaring at the loud medicine man.

"Ugh! Shut-up! Now my head hurts even more because of you." Hakutaku complained as he put pressure on his temples in an attempt to mitigate the throbbing in his head.

"You're head-ache is due to your own stupidity. Who purposely consumes that much alcohol with such a pitiful tolerance for it?"Hoozuki stated, straight-faced but voice turning towards a teasing tone.

Before Hakutaku could interject with another fit of anger, Hoozuki continued.

"Furthermore, I treated you quite kindly in comparison to how you treated me last night, that bite mark was only a small form of retribution. Really, what decent person scratches someone up so bad? Is it some strange kink of yours?" Hoozuki asked, checking the fresh scratches on his chest and upper arm as if to draw attention to them. "In addition, you also bit me." He added, pointing to the small mark on his left shoulder. It wasn't as deep as the one he had given Hakutaku but it was still visible.

This only served to irritate Hakutaku even more, "The only one with strange fetishes here is you, Ghibli freak! And I probably only did that because you tried to eat my arm when you bit me! No wonder you're still single, who would want to receive such injuries during sex, you sadist?!" He yelled again, immediately cradling his head in his hands after his second outburst.

"Well, apparently Hakubuta, you're a masochist because you're the one who comes looking for me in your drunken stupor." He said narrowing his eyes at the drunkard. It was for too early for him to have to deal with the mythical beast's shrill yells. The only compensation that made all this arguing worth the trouble was the fact that Hakutaku was experiencing pain the more he yelled at him.

"Hah?" Hakutaku was taken aback by that comment. " Impossible, you…"Before he could finish his statement he thought back on all the times they had ended up in this situation and almost every time he had woken up in Hoozki's room. He always thought this was because Hoozuki brought him there after picking him up at the bar but now that he tried to remember he was sure he had knocked on the demon's door far too many times in the middle of the night. It wasn't every time but he was unsettled by the fact that, more often than not, he was the one at Hoozuki's door. With his face flushed he looked over at the demon beside him who still had sleep in his eyes, a permanent scowl etched on his face, and horrible bed hair. "You must look way better when I'm drunk…" He spoke without thinking as he looked Hell's advisor up and down.

This only deepened Hoozuki's scowl. "Sadly I can't say the same for you. You look exceptionally idiotic when you're inebriated."

"Ehhh, but you still let me in, don't you?" Hakutaku momentarily forgot the pain in his head and gave Hoozuki a smug smirk.

This earned him a solid jab to the eye on his forehead. "Ah! You monster, you know how much that hurts!" Hakutaku screeched.

The advisor ignored the other man as he turned to leave his bed. "Unlike you, I actually have many responsibilities to attend to, so do get dressed. I don't have time for your nonsense." With that the cranky demon stood up and took a few steps into the dark. If it weren't for the darkness in the room Hakutaku would have had a clear view of the demons completely naked figure, he wasn't sure why but somehow he almost felt disappointed. Hoozuki eventually reached a drawer and pulled out a pair of tiger-print boxers which he slipped on quickly.

The divine beast was slightly irritated with being ignored and practically being told to get the hell out but as he rubbed his sore eye and gave a brief counter of, "Jerk", he simply frowned and turned to look for his cloths. He probably should be getting back anyway, Momotaru would be wondering where he ran off to.

As he scanned the dark room, Hakutaku found that it was near impossible to see anything on the floor. Reluctantly he turned and spoke to the demon rummaging through drawers on the other side of the room.

"Oy, sadistic demon, mind turning on a light in here, I can't see a damn thing." Hakutaku asked, preparing to get out of the bed as soon as something illuminated the dim room.

Hoozuki grunted. "You're so irritating."

"Hey, the faster I can find my cloths the faster I'll be out of your way. Isn't that what you want Mr. Head Advisor?" Hakutaku said bitterly, glaring into the direction he assumed the demon was in.

Hoozuki sighed. "I suppose if it gets rid of you, then it's alright to waste a little oil on a useless gigolo." He insulted as he moved closer to the lamp beside the bed.

"What did you just call me you demented-" Before he could finish his retort the lamp was lit and in his surprise he stopped speaking and allowed his eye to adjust to his newly lit surroundings. "Idiot, you could at least warn me before you-" Once again Hakutaku cut himself off mid-sentence but this time it was due to a different kind of shock. "Pfft." He tried to hold back his laughter but when he could no longer hold back his glee he was unapologetic in showing his amusement. "Hahahahaha." He cackled.

Hoozuki looked at him with both annoyance and confusion as his brows furrowed together. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"What-hahaha…what are you-hahahaha…wearing…" The divine beast spoke almost incoherently between fits of laughter.

The demons irritation only increased, but a small smirk started to push the sides of his lips up slightly. "So the man sitting naked in my bed has the gull to laugh at what I wear?" The laughter died down, and so did Hoozuki's annoyance. "I'll have you know that this is standard demon underwear and is no laughing matter. Now, you got your wish and the room is lit to your standards, get dressed and get back to lazing around and indulging in debauchery on your own time." He said in his usually monotone and turned to continue gathering the rest of his cloths for the day.

Hakutaku mirrored Hoozuki's blank face but his scowl was far deeper than Hell's second in command. "You really don't know how to treat your partners do you, you heartless demon? Can't even let me have a little fun…" He mumbled the last part as he finally stood from the small bed and started to pull on his discarded cloths.

"I'd say the same to you, frivolous beast." Hoozuki countered.

"Why you…" Now irate, Hakutaku turned while pulling on his shirt only to be met with a swift and chaste kiss. His face, red with anger moments before was now flushed pink in surprise. The demon broke away from the surprised Chinese man quickly.

"I have a schedule to keep so please do hurry. " Hoozuki spoke as he once again walked over to his dresser, still clad in nothing but his stripped boxers.

Hakutaku was momentarily stunned into silence but he quickly regained his composure and resumed putting his cloths back on, although he was still slightly flushed at the demons uncharacteristic gesture of affection. "I get it already, don't worry I'll be gone soon. I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here." He responded, this time with almost no venom in his voice.

"Good." He heard Hoozuki say. Hakutaku didn't need to turn around and look at the demon to know that he probably had a self-satisfied smile on his face. He wanted to scowl but somehow he couldn't find it in himself to do so. _I really don't get that guy…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed it and that they weren't too OOC. I tried! Let me know what you think? =)


End file.
